Sex Education
by thatreevesgirl
Summary: The academy has done away with their sex ed class. It is now the jounin teachers’ responsibility to teach this information. Sakura-sensei is having a little bit of difficultly with this task, but luckily she has Kakashi, the Hokage, to help her. KakaSaku


**Title**: Sex Education

**Author**: Lemon Drops/thatreevesgirl (both me)

* * *

**Rating**: very mature

**Summary**: The academy has done away with their sex ed class. It is now the jounin teachers' responsibility to teach this information. Sakura-sensei is having a little bit of difficultly with this task, but luckily she has Kakashi, the Hokage, to help her.

**Pairing**: Kakashi x Sakura

**Warnings**: Smutty, smutty smut ahead. I mean this fic is seriously kinky and porntastic toward the end my friends. Also, I abuse italics in this story. I'm very sorry.

* * *

Three pairs of bright, young, inquisitive eyes are focused on Sakura as she stumbles on her words for about the umpteenth time. Why-o-why-o-why did the academy have to decide that last year was a good year to start looking for places to make budget cuts? And for heaven's sake, why did the first class to be snipped from academy's curriculum have to be the sex education class?

She remembers how red Iruka-sensei was as he tried to clinically describe how's and the why's and the who's of sex. She had giggled mercilessly at her former academy teacher when she was an eleven year old girl as he stuttered his way through words like penis and intercourse and penetration, but now she was filled with nothing but sympathy for the man.

"Sakura-sensei?" the rowdiest of her genin team asks. "Are you okay?" She nods at him mutely, but it doesn't surprise her that seconds later he can't contain his annoying litany of giggles and snickers as she mumbles the word erection. She is beginning to hate this child.

Why can't she do this with an heir of professionalism? She is a doctor for crying out loud! Why is it she can discuss human anatomy all day with her peers, but when she has to do it for her three young pupils she feels almost nauseous?

The only girl in her team pokes the rowdy one in the ribs. "Hush Kantarou, Sakura-sensei is talking."

Bossy little thing as usual, Sakura thinks; however, she is grateful for Izumi. Naruto has nicknamed her "mini-Sakura" similarly to how Sakura had once been dubbed "mini-Tsunade" back in her genin days. Izumi is full of wit, determination, and…

It is horrible how her team can derail her inner monologue so quickly. Kantarou points an accusing finger at his female teammate and practically shouts, "Oh you just want to know about erections so you can seduce Mitsuo over there," Kantarou teases the now red-faced girl who is seconds from punching her brash, idiot of a teammate into a bloody pulp.

Sakura decides to let them fight it out, because then she doesn't have to finish the required "sex education" talk with them, at least not right this minute. She needs to regroup and come back with a strategy. Perhaps she will try stick-figure diagrams or finger puppets, Sakura muses absently.

Kantarou has a very angry Izumi trying to strangle him to death when Sakura hears a familiar voice tsk-ing her team and then he pulls Izumi and Kantarou apart. "Would the two of you please settle down?" he asks the two genin sternly, just like he used to when it was Sasuke and Naruto he was separating.

Sakura isn't sure if she is grateful or mortified that her former sensei is standing there grasping Izumi's collar in one hand and Kantarou's in the other.

"But Hokage-sama, idiot Kantarou is being a pervert again," Izumi wails accusingly.

"And Izumi the witch is being a bossy know-it-all," Kantarou growls before sticking his tongue out at his female teammate. The boy once again decides to verbally torment her. "Izumi just wants to get into Mitsuo's pants."

Sakura wants to beat the tar out of Kantarou. _That_ is just uncalled for. She feels sympathy for Izumi, but especially for the shy boy who is ten different shades of red as he watches the Hokage referee a fight about him, his female teammate, and sex.

Kakashi takes it all in stride. He gives Kantarou a disapproving look with his one uncovered eye and says very sternly, "Kantarou, you know you shouldn't talk to girls like that. She deserves your respect as a teammate, but also as a woman. Do I make myself clear?"

Now it is Kantarou's turn to be embarrassed. It isn't every day that you got scolded by the Hokage himself. The hotheaded boy slouches and pouts as Kakashi releases his shirt. Sakura can see Kantarou is warring with himself about whether or not he should argue with his superior, but before anything else stupid can come out of his mouth, Kakashi is pointing at the road that leads around the training grounds. "How about you work out some of that aggression by running a few laps?"

This makes Kantarou pout more. He doesn't argue though. The boy nods and mumbles something that sounds like a muffled, "How many?"

Sakura almost laughs as she sees Kakashi's eye scrunch up into a happy little eye-crease. This is bad. She almost feels sorry for the brat. Kakashi is never merciful when he wears that expression while dealing out punishments. "How about fifty?" Kakashi suggests, with an almost sweet tone to his voice.

"Fifty!" Kantarou screeches.

Kakashi cocks his head the side, like he had done so many times when Naruto got mouthy and angry all those years ago as a genin. His eye doesn't stop smiling, and his voice is still smooth and soft as he corrects himself, "Okay, sixty," the Hokage tells the angry boy.

"What? That's more!" Kantarou exclaims, hopping mad. He is almost daring enough to invade Kakashi's personal space. Good lord, the kid is dumb, Sakura thinks, but he definitely has some balls if he is willing to even entertain the idea of insubordination with the Hokage.

Kakashi practically smirks through his mask. "I see, well, I guess I can make it seventy-five since you asked so nicely."

This time Kantarou bites his tongue. He grumbles under his breath and his sandal scuffs at the ground as he begrudgingly starts making his way to the trail. Running seventy-five laps is going to be hell.

Izumi practically beams at the Hokage as she watches Kantarou get his just-desserts. Kakashi sees her pleased look and points to a near-by training ground. "Why don't you and Mitsuo go practice your katas and spar until Kantarou is done running? Perhaps it will help your teamwork."

Izumi visibly deflates. She knows it isn't exactly a punishment, but it isn't exactly _not_ a punishment either. "Yes, Hokage-sama," both her and Mitsuo reply in unison.

The two remaining genin run off, leaving Sakura and Kakashi alone. When the three children are out of hearing distance, Kakashi turns to his former student and chuckles, "It isn't as easy as it looks, is it?"

"Oh hell no," Sakura grumbles. "It's damn near maddening." She stands up and brushes the grass off of her clothing and then picks up the human anatomy book from the ground. "How did you manage? I mean Kantarou is a handful, but I still think Naruto was a hundred times worse."

Kakashi's brow crinkles into a somewhat thoughtful expression. "Naruto was a good kid," he compliments his former student. "It was more passion than idiocy most days."

"It was still infuriating," she reminds Kakashi. "I think that first year the only thing you did was keep Naruto and Sasuke from killing each other."

Kakashi's expression changes from thoughtful to something akin to hurt. "Hey, I taught the three of you many useful jutsu during that year."

Those words spark some little inside joke with Sakura, and she can't help the laugh that escapes. Oh, if that isn't the funniest thing she's heard all day. "No, I think I remember knowing how to do most of them already. All I learned that year was that you liked to read dirty romance novels and that Naruto and Sasuke were idiots."

Kakashi sighs, but then flashes her a smiling eye-crease as he places a strong hand on her shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "And you loved those two idiots, otherwise you wouldn't have followed them to the ends of the earth, right?"

"Don't remind me," she groans and rolls her eyes.

It is true. Kakashi nails it right on the head. Sasuke and Naruto—those two morons can get her to do anything, and not just them, but also Kakashi and Sai and even Yamato. Team Seven might have been a thing of the past, but the bonds between the former members remain, no matter how many times one of them, i.e. Sasuke, struggled to break free.

Sakura is lost in nostalgia when Kakashi chuckles under his breath. "So I take it sex ed is not going that well?" he asks as he pulls the human anatomy book from her.

That is the understatement of the year. "You're the Hokage, can't you make a mandate to have it put back in the classroom and out of my hands?"

Kakashi is flipping through the book leisurely. He shakes his head as he reads the pages Sakura has dog-eared for her little educational seminar. "Iruka-sensei would kill me if I decided to do that."

"Iruka-sensei already wants to kill you for so many other reasons," Sakura reminds Kakashi. It is, after all, Iruka who almost single-handedly runs the mission room these days. It means that Kakashi and Iruka have to work in tandem more often than not, and their work ethics didn't exactly mesh. "What is one more reason added to Iruka's long laundry list of gripes about you?"

Sakura could have sworn she sees a flash of fear in the copy-nin's eye as he practically blanches and mumbles, "Let's not press Iruka, because I think it was him who killed Mr. Ukki."

Well _that_ is new information. "Iruka-sensei murdered your plant?"

"I found Mr. Ukki dumped upside-down in my office on top of a pile of mission reports. It was a warning from that order-barking chuunin, I just know it." Kakashi explains, not at all hiding the slight panic that edges into his voice.

Sakura doesn't blame Iruka, because Kakashi likes to spend a good portion of his morning reading porn at his desk rather than doing his paperwork. Kakashi might even be a less-focused Hokage than Tsunade had been when she started. The copy-nin is good at rallying the troops, but he is horrible at the clerical side of being Hokage.

"Do your paperwork and Iruka will stop threatening you. I promise," Sakura tells her former sensei. She has to then bite her tongue so she doesn't start laughing aloud. It won't help make her case at all if she doesn't seem to believe it herself, which she honestly doesn't. Iruka and Kakashi are just like oil and water, completely incompatible, but she has to plead her case the best she can for the sake of her own sanity. "Do your work, and then reinstate sex-ed at the academy. Please."

Kakashi closes the anatomy book and pulls a different book from his flak jacket. "You could use this," he suggests. Sakura recognizes the familiar orange cover. It is so tattered and worn at this point that it's a miracle the book is still in one piece.

"You want me to advocate porn to my students?" she asks. Her face and voice don't hide the shock she is feeling from the _Hokage's_ suggestion at all. She reaches out and rejects the offered book. Her palm gently pushes the orange book back against Kakashi's chest. Sakura's eyes plead against the idea, but Kakashi doesn't take a hint.

Instead, Kakashi shrugs, "Sure, why not? I turned out okay, and this book was a present from my sensei."

Oh, that is just what Sakura needed to know. The fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, Naruto's dad, the savior of Konoha, is the person who introduced her perverted sensei to porn and now he wants to share it with her so she can share it with her students. That is just great. The circle of life just keeps on giving and giving, doesn't it?

"I think you 'turning out okay' is debatable," she nervously teases Kakashi, trying very hard to keep discomfort out of her voice. "I don't think porn is the way to go here."

"Why not?" Kakashi asks.

The Hokage is blushing now. Sakura can see the steadily growing flush dusting his cheeks at the edges of his mask. Kakashi always gets embarrassed when he has to discuss his porn aloud. Walking down the streets of Konoha with his beloved Icha Icha? That is all fine and dandy. Reading even the most innocuous sentences from it aloud? That makes Kakashi turn into a stuttering fool who is the very picture of complete and utter mortification.

Kakashi clears his throat, "Y…you know, it isn't all p...porn."

Sakura wonders if the Hokage has just summoned the spirit of a stuttering genin-Hinata. Honestly, the only thing that is missing to complete this picture is Kakashi poking his fingers together nervously. "Kakashi, it's _porn_."

"It's romantic porn," he corrects her.

"Porn is porn is porn," Sakura states dryly. She wonders how in the world she has managed to get herself into this conversation with her friend, former teacher, and current superior/Hokage. It feels a little wrong. Okay, more than a little wrong.

"Have you ever read it?" he asks accusingly.

"No," she answers, but before she can say anything else Kakashi interrupts.

"Here, take it," he insists as he pushes the book into her hands.

Oh this isn't good. The first thought that pops into Sakura's head is "_How many times has Kakashi-sensei masturbated to this book? With this book? How much of it has gotten _on_ this book?" _Oh Kami save her now.

"I don't want your porn, Kakashi," she insists, trying her damndest not to touch the book.

Kakashi throws her a very wounded look. "I treasure this book, you know."

Sakura wonders just how many times Kakashi has literally _treasured_ it. "No thank you," she says firmly.

"I don't trust just anyone with it," he argues.

That makes his case worse, because now Sakura knows he has shared it with other people. She thinks about whom Kakashi would actually let touch his precious book. It nags at her until she actually asks the quandary aloud. "Who?"

"Um…" Kakashi's eye narrows as he tries to recall who he has loaned his book to. "Genma," Kakashi begins, counting the people on the fingers of one hand. This is _not_ a good sign. "Yamato," he counts another finger. "Naruto, Sai," he continues. There is only one more finger left on the hand he is using as a make-shift counter. "Rin…" and Kakashi actually looks a little sad at that name, but uses the distraction of switching hands to count more to hide his temporary pain. "Sasuke, though he didn't really like it, um, and Raido."

Kakashi's final tally is not a short list in Sakura's opinion, and there are far too many men on it to make her feel comfortable. "I don't want the community porn," Sakura reiterates, this time with more gusto. Then she lets her mind ponder how scary it would be to examine that particular copy of the Icha Icha with a black light.

The orange book disappears into Kakashi's vest, and he even pulls the flame embroidered Hokage's overcoat closed over it protectively. "I just think it would be a lot easier to let the kids read about sex first, and then answer questions."

Sakura practically groans at this suggestion. And the council wonders why the pregnancy rate for young teenage ninja has nearly doubled in the last five years. Have they any clue what their esteemed leader advocates for sex ed? It isn't even legal for kids of that age, but still Kakashi seems adamant about porn novels being a good teaching aid.

Though Kakashi put the book away, he still argues its merits. There are only a few things in this world that Hatake Kakashi is passionate about, but romantic porn novels are obviously one of them. "Icha Icha also promotes the value of relationships," Kakashi explains to Sakura.

Sakura hasn't read the book, but she knows the basic plotline. Ino told her about it way back in their genin days. Sakura had been immensely curious about what was so damned intriguing about that novel. So she knows it is about a curvaceous, blonde rogue-nin who sleeps with the hero of the story in order to try and assassinate him, but ends up sparing his life because he was good in the sack. From there the plot seems to get more contrived and even thinking about it hurts Sakura's brain.

"…they fall in love and work hard to make their relationship work, despite numerous hurdles. What better values could we give to our younger generation than love and be loved?"

"And have lots of sex." Sakura clarifies.

She can tell Kakashi is actually grinning widely under that mask of his. "It would be a perfect world, Sakura. A _perfect_ world."

She is stunned by his statement for a moment, not sure really what to make of it. So her sensei is a pervert, but at least he is a hopeless romantic too—a hopelessly romantic pervert. She never really imagined him to be the type. It surprises Sakura to find herself as the cynic, and Kakashi to be the one longing for love…and sex, but apparently mostly love.

Sakura stays quiet for a long time, and then finally finds her voice to ask, "Can we please stop having this conversation now?"

Kakashi shrugs and she takes that as a yes. They watch as Kantarou comes around the curve of the trail. "One," the Hokage shouts to the running gennin. "Only seventy-four to go."

Sakura laughs and waves at her very pissed off student. She smiles and watches Kantarou disappear again, and then turns to Kakashi and says with a giggle, "Hokage-sama, you are so motivational. Your jackassery is sure to produce the very finest shinobi for our village."

"Oh yes," Kakashi plays along. "They'll be loyal little brats, ones who will probably try to kill all of my plants for revenge, just like Iruka."

The two of them part ways. Kakashi takes an interest in her team, and sits beneath an oak tree by the trail Kantarou is running around. Apparently the Hokage doesn't mind keeping tabs on a mere troublesome genin. He pulls out Icha Icha again and reads quietly as Sakura runs off to do some errands for the hospital. Kakashi waves at her as she disappears over a hill. Sakura can't help but to wonder how Kakashi can be so infuriating, because he knows just how to dig under skin, but at the same time he makes you want to smile all damn day long.

She sees Kantarou later that evening looking exhausted and still angry, but at his side is Izumi and Mitsuo and they are pulling him toward the ramen stand for supper. Sakura's team waves at her and even invites her to join them, but she already grabbed a sweet bun a little bit ago so she declines. Kantarou mutters a short apology about his attitude before they disappear into Ichiraku's. She smiles and thinks that maybe Kakashi is better at his job than she gives him credit for.

The walk to her apartment isn't a long one, but Sakura feels the day bearing down on her as she sighs and craves a good book to read as she curls up under a warm blanket on her couch. She wanders by a local bookstore and glances in the window. Curse that man, she thinks as an orange cover catches her eye. She just cannot deny the curiosity that Kakashi has stirred in her about the stupid book. She hurries in and out of the store in a flash, and then makes her way back home to read her newly purchased literature. She did, however, use the word "literature" loosely. Really, how good could it be?

…

Sex education time, take two, Sakura thinks. Kantarou, Mitsuo and Izumi fidget, unable to stay completely still as they prepare for another wonderfully awkward lesson with their sensei. They look at Sakura curiously as she hands each one a small present wrapped in a subtle pink paper.

"Can we open it?" Kantarou asks. He almost seems excited by the prospects of a present.

Sakura nods and her three students tear into the paper. They seem very confused by what they find inside, because each of them not only receives the first of the Icha Icha series, but the second book as well. She is met with three "what the hell" expressions as her students cautiously read the back cover of the porn novels, especially the part that explicitly lists these books as for adults only and not for children.

"Your assignment is to read these two books and then come back to me with any questions you still have about sexual intercourse," Sakura tells her three students matter-of-factly.

Mitsuo appears to be completely shocked and horrified, Izumi is trying to veil her curiosity, but she is already flipping through the first few pages, and Kantarou just announces, "Porn? You got us porn, Sakura-sensei?"

"I got you romance novels," she corrects the annoying loudmouth of the group. "But don't let people see you reading them, and if you get caught, you didn't get them from me. Is that clear?"

Kantarou's eyebrows are knit into some very complex form of confusion, but Izumi catches on quite quickly. "Yes sensei," the young genin says with a poorly concealed smirk. Mitsuo and Kantarou echo her a few seconds later.

Sakura nods sagely and then waves her hands at them dismissively. "Good," she says, "then shoo, get going. You have a lot of reading to do." Her team disappears in a flurry of leaves, and she is left smiling as she pulls out her own copy of Icha Icha Tactics to give it a well-deserved third read-through.

Sakura is rather engrossed with the book, so much so that when she hears a sigh from over her shoulder she nearly jumps out of her skin. "Oh," a voice says in that satiny smooth way that makes him seem so impossibly impassive, yet so deceivingly devious. "I see how you are."

"I'm not admitting that you were right," Sakura tells Kakashi with a sharp glare.

He sits beside her and pulls out his own copy of Icha Icha Tactics. "Oh, you don't have to point out the obvious. I already know."

"Jackass," she mutters as she turns the page to find one of her favorite passages. Sakura even dog-ears the page, because she loves how this particular scene plays out.

Kakashi flips a page in his own book. He seems engrossed in it for a while, but then looks right at Sakura and tells her, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to getting around to teaching you sex ed," as if this whole fiasco has been for her benefit or something, like she wasn't twenty-two and _not_ a virgin and hadn't a clue which side of a penis was up.

"Kakashi," she growls, suppressing the urge to send her fist crashing into the side of the Hokage's noggin. Sakura knows the ANBU guards which follow him around secretly probably wouldn't look too kindly upon a kunoichi who hands out concussions like candy, especially if she's dealing them to the Hokage.

The two of them settle into silence again for a short time until Kakashi leans over and bumps his shoulder into hers. "Did you like page one-hundred thirty-eight?" Kakashi asks, unable to completely hide the excitement in his voice.

"What is this? A bookclub?" Sakura asks with an edge of annoyance as she flips to the aforementioned page and gives it a glance. She might have told him to shove off if she didn't find the scene to be completely endearing. Good lord, Jiraiya had been a bloody idiot, but he knew how to write romance. His heart came out in his words time and time again.

Sakura blushes and nods, "It was a very sweet gesture for him to do for her," she says as she glances over the lines.

"And page eighty-eight?" Kakashi asks, his fingers reaching for her book like they itched to help her turn the pages faster.

Sakura flips back toward the front. It is the page she had just dog-eared moments before. The two main characters' relationship was in full swing and this is the first time the two of them acted out a fantasy. Sakura cannot deny that Junko is written in a seductively sexy way for this scene. "I like this part," Sakura says, her face flushing very red as she glances over the vivid description of Junko drapes his body over the heroine's as he presses and touches and licks…

"Two-hundred and five," Kakashi says, his fingers licking at the corner of Sakura's copy of the book. He is almost like an eager kid at this point, just too impatient to wait because he wants something so very, very badly.

She flips to two-hundred and five. This, _this_, is what qualifies the book as porn—wonderfully written, lushly verbose, lust-filled porn. It is Jiraiya's writing at its finest, and as Sakura reads it quickly she whispers, "It's really too bad there won't be any more of the series now."

Kakashi agrees, "Really, it is." His hand rubs along his jawline, and he lets out a long sigh. He looks a bit uncomfortable, and he is blushing really, really hard again. It is almost as bad as the time he had to help Shikamaru decode the hidden message Jiraiya had left for them. "Is it hot out here?" Kakashi asks as his finger dances along the upper hemline of his mask, almost like he wants to pull it down to get some air.

"It's October and we had a serious frost last night, Kakashi. No, it isn't hot out here," Sakura replies, but in all honesty, she is also wondering where this incredible heat wave magically appeared from. It is mid-October for Kami's sake.

"How about page twenty-six. Is that really possible?" Sakura asks as she watches Kakashi flip there.

He chuckles nervously, "Oh yeah, _that's _definitely possible. It takes good chakra control, but it's possible."

Sakura hmmm's to herself and almost clinically responds, "Well, I suppose it's good that I have nearly perfect chakra control then."

Kakashi gulps, well, almost chokes as he hears his subordinate tell him this. Sakura gives him a strange look, "Well, it's true, isn't it? I've always had good chakra control."

Kakashi doesn't say a word. He just silently stands and stiffly walks away. "Ka...kashi?" Sakura asks, wondering what just happened.

He waves, but doesn't look back at her as he calls out, "I've got some paperwork to do. I better get back to it or Mr. Ukki jr. might find his fate the same as his predecessor."

Paperwork? Yeah right, Sakura muses. She watches the way Kakashi saunters off, back hunched over and a strange gait to his step. Has he always been this weird? She supposes this is what happens when you read porn every day nearly all day. It warps your mind.

Sakura rolls her eyes and then gives page twenty-six another read through and actually decides to figure out how to do what is described on the paper. She fans herself with her hand. Seriously, did the weathergirl mention something about a heatwave?

…

"Can you really do that thing on page twenty-six?" Kantarou asks. His hand is still in the air like he is trying to patiently wait to ask his question, but is failing spectacularly due to insatiable curiosity.

"Um, yes, I have been told you can," Sakura says, having to take Kakashi's word for it since she hasn't had the opportunity to test it out yet. Kantarou studies Sakura intently as she answers his question, then his eyes fall to her breasts, and then when he has stared at them too long he chooses to glower at his crotch. Sakura grinds her teeth together. She thinks she might have unleashed a monster in Kantarou. She wonders if he's silently chanting a mantra to make that poorly hidden adolescent erection of his wilt away, or if he is just imagining entirely inappropriate things about page twenty six and her breasts.

"Any other questions?" Sakura asks. There is a vague annoyance in her tone, but she soldiers on, knowing that it is quite possible that Mitsuo and Izumi have legitimate questions.

Izumi is the first to speak up with a decent one. "So we should use protection during intercourse in conjunction with a non-fertility jutsu? Is it better than just using one or the other."

"Yes," Sakura tells her young female student. "Sexually transmitted diseases are fairly easy to cure with medical jutsu, and the birth-control jutsu is quite effective, but there is a very small window in which you can use them and have them cure an STD or prevent a pregnancy. It is best to use a condom along with jutsu, just to be safe."

"Does it feel different with a condom than without?" Mitsuo asks very, very, very quietly.

Sakura knows most men prefer the feeling of sex without a condom. Sometimes trying to convince a partner to use one when they knew her medical jutsu was almost perfect was damn near impossible. She really couldn't tell the difference, except for the additional lubrication of the condoms which was often beneficial for her. She isn't sure how to describe the difference to Mitsuo, so she just answered, "Yes, it does."

Kantarou decides to be annoying again, and wants clarification on that question. "Like better or worse? I mean, if it doesn't feel better, then why use one if you are responsible and remember to use the right jutsu at the right time?"

That actually is a good question, but Sakura still sees far too many people in the hospital who have STD's that went too long to be treatable by medical jutsu. It is always better to be safe than sorry. However, that logic doesn't go a very long way with a horny teenage boy, especially one who is deeply interested in Sakura's cleavage again.

"I'm not really sure, since I'm not a man," Sakura finally tells him, knowing that it isn't exactly the whole truth. She isn't a man, but she knows it isn't as pleasurable. "I just know that you should do both," she insists.

"But if there's no benefits to it," Kantarou whines, obviously not really listening to anything Sakura has to say. She tries hard to resist the urge to clobber him.

"Ah, but they do," a voice says from over by the oak tree.

Sakura is seriously starting to wonder if the Hokage is stalking her.

"You see," Kakashi says as he takes a seat by Sakura on the grass, "women really like it when you can give them a nice long session, just like on page one hundred fifty-two. Condoms are great because they make you less sensitive, Kantarou-kun."

Kantarou is not sure he likes getting his education from Kakashi as much as he likes getting it from Sakura, but he nods. "So you last longer?" Kantarou asks the copy-nin.

"Much longer," Kakashi says with a smile in his eye.

Kantarou wastes no time in churning out another question. "So where is the clitoris?" he blurts out eagerly. It makes both Sakura and Izumi groan, but Sakura begrudgingly pulls out her human anatomy book to show her young student where it is.

An hour passes and Sakura's students ask many good questions and many, many bad questions (most of which are thanks to Kantarou). Sakura and Kakashi finally exhaust her team's curiosity. The three young teens get up to leave. Izumi can't help but giggle at the very obvious tent in Kantarou's pants. The kid's brain is a box of rocks, and he doesn't even try to hide his erection. He seems kind of proud of it actually.

However, Izumi doesn't seem to notice the arousal Mitsuo adjusts discretely as he stands, but Sakura does. Sakura also recognizes the hunched over way Mitsuo leaves to walk home, slumped shoulders and an odd gate to his step. It is the second time she's seen that particular stride this week. The pink-haired jounin swallows dryly and looks over at Kakashi, who is waving goodbye obliviously to her students.

"You better keep an eye on that Kantarou. Izumi might be receiving some unwanted attention from him soon if the way he's ogling her is any indication," Kakashi warns.

Sakura doesn't mention that Kantarou spends much more of his time ogling her than Izumi, but she can handle herself and so can her female student. Right now her mind is stuck on the day she gave her students the books, the day where Kakashi sat and shared some of his favorite parts of Icha Icha with her, the day where he left abruptly with the same weird slouch-walk as Mitsuo just had.

Kakashi…was aroused? That is a very strange thought, she muses. It is also a thought that makes her stomach flip as her belly fills with a strange warmth. Sakura blinks. She is not some inexperienced, virginal genin. She recognizes this feeling as she looks over at Kakashi sitting silently on the grass beside her. Oh for Kami's sake! She is _not_ getting off on the idea of Kakashi becoming aroused. That is a bad idea no matter how she looked at it. He is her superior, the Hokage, her former sensei, old, and the list goes on and on. And yes, power is sexy, the Hokage clothes look damn good on him, the thought of whispering "sensei" in some kinky seductive way sends shivers down Sakura's back, and he isn't that old, just aged enough to have a good amount of experience backing up those sexy, slim hips of his.

No, no, no, no! Sakura forces herself to stop thinking about Kakashi in _that_ way. Then she realizes what is causing this sexual epiphany. It is the fault of that damned book. Icha Icha is evil. Porn is evil. It puts bad thoughts in your head about your teacher who just happens to be obsessed with the same evil thing that has tainted her. Sakura whimpers, because she honestly can't shake the thought of Kakashi now, and page twenty-six of Icha Icha Tactics. Why was her last fuck so damned long ago? She can barely remember it now, and it isn't like the guy was even that good of a lay.

"Sakura? Are you all right?" Kakashi asks, his face showing genuine concern.

"I'm fine," she murmurs, but this time it is Sakura that stands and tries to make the hasty exit. She shoves her human anatomy book into a shoulder bag and brushes the grass off of her clothes. "Well, Kakashi, I have to get going," she tells him with a nervous laugh. She is repeating an inner-mantra of, _"Porn is evil, porn is evil, porn is evil, porn is evil," _as she breathes in deeply through her nose and out long and slow through her mouth.

"I don't think you're okay," Kakashi says.

Dammit, he is following her. "I'm fine," she tries to reassure him.

"I've known you for ten years, I think I know when you aren't fine," Kakashi argues. Honestly, it is very hard to rebuke that, because she isn't fine, she's imagining her former sensei naked and hard and draped over her body in that warm sensual way that smothers her and leaves her aching for more, more, more.

Worse than her imagination is that Kakashi doesn't believe her reassurances, not even the tiniest bit. His expression says that as clear as day. Sakura decides to walk faster, but his longer legs easily keep stride with her quick, clipped steps. She thinks about running, but that would really scream, 'I'm not well' to the man who really does care about her well-being.

"Kakashi, I've got somewhere to be," Sakura tells him, trying her best to shake the Hokage off, but he's not biting. Sakura even tries to escape him by taking a quick right where her dirt path forked into two and were separated by a very large oak tree.

Kakashi easily keeps up with Sakura, anticipating her steps, the misdirection, the avoidance. Now he is standing in front of her blocking her path and gives her a disapproving look usually reserves for Naruto or Sasuke. Sakura tries to walk past him, but Kakashi is not going to be ignored. His hands are on her shoulders and he is telling her firmly to stop.

Sakura hates it when men tell her what to do or try boss her around. It is usually their way of trying to control her or knock her down a peg or two. She doesn't like to be controlled. "Kakashi," she warns and fists a hand into that long, flowing overcoat of his. She pushes him back and uses a burst of chakra to increase her strength to make her point. Kakashi's body is forced roughly against the bark of the large oak tree and she notices for the first time that he is smirking wildly beneath his mask.

"Perfect chakra control," he says so easily, his voice like velvet, dripping with warmth and sensuality.

Sakura doesn't want to understand, but she does, and oh does it have her stomach tumbling and her legs quivering. Page twenty-six needs great chakra control. Sakura's mind spins out of control.

Her distraction is all Kakashi needs to reverse their positions, to pin her between the tree and his body. The bark is rough and doesn't have an inch of give. Kakashi's body, however, is lithe and sinewy, but as firm and hard as he is, there is still give as her hips fit against his and his chest presses against her in a delicious way that makes it hard to breathe.

Kakashi's masked face seeks out the curve of her neck and he breathes in so very, very deeply. One of his hands lets go of her shoulder as it slips upward, his fingers grasp around her neck, pressing against her jaw and feeling her pulse point. He is greedy and possessive and he wants, wants, wants. The other hand also relinquishes her other shoulder in order to drop low on her body and clutch at the dip of her waist and the swell of her hip. His gloved fingers dig into her skin like he will never, ever let go.

"You smell so damn good," he whispers in a long, shuddering breath. "I could smell you back there too," Kakashi admits, his masked lips trailing up the skin of her neck until they are pressed wantonly against her ear. She swears she hears a long, low moan escape him, and there has never, ever been anything as sexy as that particular sound.

Sakura's skin prickles into hundreds of goosebumps as he rolls his hips experimentally against her. His knees are bent and he wedges one leg in-between hers and she moans. Sakura can't help the sounds she makes as his hand slips from her waist to behind her as he cups her backside firmly and squeezes.

"Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you," he whispers as his covered lips brush against hers. It is so light and fleeting that she has to put all of her self-control into not tearing that damn mask off with her teeth. "What do you want to try?" he asks when she doesn't suggest anything. Sakura might have if she had two functioning brain cells in her brain. All of them were busy thinking "Kakashi" or "sex" in one giant unanimous voice.

There is something to be said for experienced men. The way they just _know_ how and what and where. Kakashi is biting at her through his mask, nibbling her lips and it feels simply sinful. The roughness is contrasted with the gentle way he teases her and riles her up. Kakashi's fingers are kneading her skin and playing with her until he strums her nerve-endings to a point where he has them ramped up on full alert. She is moaning and panting and Kami he feels so good with his half-hard cock thrusting against her leg and Sakura can tell he's getting _harder._

Her senses are all but gone, but there is a voice in her head that is telling her to slow down, stop, be logical, don't ruin a friendship and camaraderie of ten years just because you're horny. "Kakashi, wait…" but then he kisses deep and slow and it says everything Sakura needs to hear. This isn't just some casual fuck. Between her and Kakashi it could _never_ be some casual fuck.

His hand unzips her flak jacket and he presses his palm against her pert left breast. Not too hard, just the right amount of pressure to make her cry out. She groans as her head drops to his shoulder and she just lets herself experience what feels so damn good.

"I want to kiss you," he tells her.

Sakura finds it odd that he is feeling and squeezing and thrusting against her body, yet he announces something as innocent as a kiss. She soon finds out that there is no such thing as "innocent" with Hatake Kakashi. His lips press against hers again, but this time they are bare. The Hokage's naked mouth is working slowly against hers. He nips and suckles and rolls his tongue across her plump lower lip. He presses the wet muscle against the seam of her mouth until she sucks him inside and sweet lord does it feel like she can't breathe and will never be able to breathe again. The kiss is hard and deep and it feels like he is fucking her mouth long and slow with that talented tongue of his.

Kakashi asks her again, "What do you want to try?" and he kisses her fully again before she can reply. Sakura murmurs incoherently, and Kakashi's lips move to her ear and she can _feel_ him smirk. "Oh, I see," he says, "You want me to do _that_."

There is a moment where there is enough of a respite for her to give him a confused look, but then Sakura feels his fingers hook into the black shorts beneath her skirt. She feels a draft too, because he uses a kunai to cut them right down the middle, her panties too.

When Kakashi drops to his knees and kisses her bare thigh softly it is the first time she sees him maskless like this. Sure, she's seen him without it a few times, but never when he is smiling devilishly at her with kiss-bruised lips and desire practically written all over his face. Two words will suffice for Kakashi today—Sex God.

Sakura thinks it couldn't possibly get better, but then he slowly maneuvers his mouth between the apex of her thighs. Kakashi's fingers pull apart her soft folds of skin and his hot, wet tongue licks up, around, in, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere. Not once does Kakashi dare break eye contact with her. His one good eye watches every twitch of Sakura's mouth, shudder of her body, and burst of pleasure he causes her. And fuck if it didn't make him moan into her warm, trembling skin. It makes all the reservations she had about being with him fly right out the window. Sakura can worry about that later when she doesn't have a sexy, powerful man on his knees in front of her pleasuring her.

He chuckles as he pulls away and replaces his mouth with his hand. She can feel the odd texture of his leather gloves against her pussy and she cries out when he penetrates her with his fingers. Kakashi's eye flutters closed, and it is the first time since he got on his knees that he has broken eye contact. Sakura witnesses the pleasure on his face, and she braces her body against the oak tree since it is getting so damn difficult to stand. She watches him as he leans in and gently, _gently_ kisses the skin of her belly. Sakura starts to shake as she feels her body snap tight. To think it is a loving gesture that makes her come instead of his mouth against her clit. She is positive this simple action is the hopeless romantic in him. Sakura swears in her pleasure-flooded mind never to doubt Kakashi's intentions again.

When she comes back to her senses he is standing next to her again. She watches as he licks the palm of his leather glove. It is slick and wet and smells of sex. "You are so beautiful, Sakura," he tells her as he presses his erection to her belly. Even though it is still confined within his pants, it jumps and throbs against her. "You make me so fucking hard," he tells her in a harsh whisper.

Sakura's breathing is erratic and her mind is swimming, but she knows one thing. No matter how much pleasure he gives her, she wants Kakashi to know that she can give it as good as she gets.

She lazily brings her hand up to his chest and presses it firmly against his flak jacket. "Who needs a kunai?" she asks as she uses a chakra scalpel to slice his jacket and undershirt right down the middle. She is merciful to the Hokage overcoat though, probably just because she finds it so damn sexy the way it drapes around his body. It would be a shame to see it get ruined during all this.

Sakura's palm presses against Kakashi's bare skin. He looks damn good half naked all things considered. Soft skin is stretched over lithe muscle, and his pectorals actually jump beneath Sakura's mouth as she leans in and bites a small, pert nipple. "So sensitive," she teases and sends a flood of chakra into his body through her hand. It is amazing how many different applications healing chakra has. One of them happens to be nerve regeneration and stimulation, and by using Kakashi's body's natural chakra system Sakura is able to make his toes curl as he feels pleasure _everywhere. _He practically shakes against her.

Kakashi's hips surge against her as he tries so hard to get the pleasurable contact his body desperately needs. His voice comes out in a long, loud guttural moan as he tries to hold back the orgasm Sakura is attempting to torture out of him. Sakura's chakra pulses once more and then it stops. Kakashi can barely stand by the time it is all over with and he curses under his breath. "Damn your perfect chakra control," he murmurs as his lips seek out her mouth. He kisses her in a slow, languid way that makes her melt. Kakashi uses the lull to regain his handle on himself before he lets her try to do him in again.

"You know," Sakura teases him, her voice playful as she kisses along Kakashi's jawline, "You keep mentioning perfect chakra control. It sounds to me like you are trying to make a suggestion."

Kakashi laughs and pulls Sakura close to him. He kisses her lips, her forehead, and her cheeks. "I really don't know what you mean," he says in a way that gives away the truth. He knows exactly what she means and if the hot throb of his erection pinned against her body is any indicator, he wants it very, very badly.

"Page twenty-six," she whispers in his ear as she undoes the button of his trousers and slowly pulls the zipper down until she can reach inside to draw him out.

Kakashi pulls back just slightly. He wants to watch, so he gives a little space between himself and Sakura. He takes his hands and braces them on either side of Sakura's body. He'll need them there to keep himself steady.

Sakura grins as she inspects the hard, thick cock she is holding in her hands. "Sensei," she whispers, being nothing short of evil to the poor Hokage, "This is _very_ impressive."

The hard flesh jumps in her hands and Kakashi groans as Sakura gives him a couple of good, firm strokes. It is the combination of her talented hands, her wickedly evil tongue, and the compliment to his ego that makes him practically whine with pleasure.

Sakura's first finger glows green as she releases just the right amount of chakra. "Relax, _sensei_," she tells him and Kakashi does his best to listen, but his body feels so needy and taught and he just wants her so much that there is no way he can calm himself completely. Sakura rubs her chakra-laced finger up and down the thickly veined shaft before tracing the hood of his cock, and then up to the slit. Kakashi is using every ounce of his self restraint not to buck up into that inviting chakra-laced finger. It will hurt if he doesn't let her have the control.

Sakura rubs her finger along the slit until her chakra loosens him just enough. Kakashi groans and she can hear his fingers digging into the oak tree. Sakura can tell the bark is cracking and breaking beneath his eagerness, and the Hokage is moaning and making sounds she never, _never_ wants to forget.

Sakura gives him one burst of chakra. Kakashi's balls tighten and draw toward his body. He whimpers again as Sakura continues to rub the sensitive slit ever so lightly. His cock jumps and flares as slow, steady stream of precum drips from the hole. It is wide and open as her chakra relaxes him again. There is more precum dribbling down his cock as Sakura rubs and infuses more chakra. He grunts through clenched teeth because he never imagined that she could be so good at it this soon. Kakashi actually cries out when Sakura's slender, chakra-laced finger dips ever so slightly into his dripping cum-slit. She can only feed him the slightest bit more of her chakra before he is breathing erratically and groaning because of this strange, intense pleasure-pain.

Sakura draws her finger out of him slowly, and this causes Kakashi to come hard and fast. As soon as the single digit is extricated, Kakashi's hips suddenly have a mind of their own and he presses her roughly against the tree almost mindlessly humps Sakura's hip. It is all softness against his hard, spasming cock, and heavens above, Sakura feels amazing as he grunts and comes against her skin.

Kakashi slumps against Sakura's body. He seems so very, very tired. For the first time she notices a flash from a nearby tree. She catches a glimpse of a cat-masked ANBU and knows that Kakashi's guards probably saw everything. She knows who the cat is, because that particular ANBU is always sprouting wood, no pun intended. Sakura just prays that Genma is off today and some of the more discrete members of the ANBU were working, preferably someone quiet like Neji or Shino.

When Kakashi finally comes back to himself he murmurs quietly, "Can we try page one hundred and seventy two of Icha Icha Paradise next time?"

Sakura can't remember for the life of her what happened on that particular page, but she agrees. There isn't anything in those silly, perverted books of Jiraiya's that she is against. "Sure," she tells Kakashi and kisses the sweat-soaked skin of his temple. "And then perhaps we'll do a little page fifty-nine action from Tactics."

"Deal," Kakashi agrees with a chuckle.

…

In the trees there is an ANBU guard in a cat mask holding a very whiny genin by his ear. "You should respect your sensei more," he tells the boy who is red and shouting at Tenzou in a variety of profanities. Who knew the kid was so proficient with Rain's dialect? The wood-jutsu user decides that Sakura's team is just full of trouble. First, there's this kid, then there is the girl who reminds Tenzou a lot of Sakura, and then there is the shy Hyuuga boy—all of them are trouble.

Tenzou lectures Kantarou and Izumi, and on a tree branch further down Neji is having a talk with his young cousin about respect and courtesy and not letting his idiot teammates influence him. Tenzou doesn't think a word is getting through any of their thick skulls.

Finally Kantarou stops cursing and points an accusing finger at Izumi, who is sitting on a nearby branch. "Hey, _she_ started all this. I was just wondering what she was watching all the way up here. I climbed up and there they were! Sakura-sensei and Hokage-sama were doing it. Doing it! I didn't know what to do, so I watched. You can't blame me for being curious!"

Tenzou smacks the boy on the back of the head and gives the young girl an accusing glare. "Don't look at me," Izumi tells the special jounin. "Sakura-sensei is the one who is teaching us sex ed. I thought it was just a practical application lesson or something."

"Liar," Kantarou says to her.

Tenzou growls and warns all three of them. "No more spying on your sensei. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," the three of them say in unison.

Tenzou prays that next summer when he takes on a genin team of his own they have this sex education thing figured out, because there is no way in hell he is putting up with crap like this.

* * *

The End


End file.
